Fighting With Yourself Is A Pain In The Ass!
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Having a strong will against yourself can be good. But just because you've halted something for now...Doesn't mean its just gonna roll over and let you win. Especially if it's a persistant asshole.


_'Holy fuck?!'_

His eyes were wide, and he barely felt his wrapped extracting equipment fall from his hands. His shoulders slumped dramatically, and he felt the feral side of his mind scream and crow with happiness at the sight before him.

He watched her stare back at him, her body half turned towards the bathroom, and her hair hanging over her shoulders, still slightly wet from her shower. She'd been able to let it grow out to her shoulder blades since her dads death, and took extra care of it.

Her pale white skin almost glowed from the light of the bathroom, as small beads of unchecked water trickled down her front. Her slender black left eyebrow was raised in confusion, as she turned to completely face him, causing his breath to catch in his throat, and he felt his fist clinch, as he tried to keep his feet planted.

"Graverobber? How did you do tonight?" She was so relaxed! He felt his nails dig into his palms, as his jaw clinched. How the hell could she stand before him all calm! Wearing what she was wearing like it was her normal look!

Shilo, seeming to have just finished up in the shower, stood before him wearing only in a pair of black frilly panties, with a matching black bra! He was able to see all her curves, and see the growth her body had taken since her 20th birthday two months ago!

_'Dammit kid! What the hell! Are you trying to make me loose control?'_ He inwardly screamed, as a concern look crossed Shilo's face. "Graverobber? Are you alright?" His heart dropped into his stomach, and his feral side seemed to grin widely, as Shilo crossed the distance between them, and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "Your warm! Graverobber? Your not getting sick are you?" She asked, her voice lined with worry.

God! Her skin felt fucking warm on his skin! He bit his tongue, hard. He inwardly cursed, as his feral side laughed wickedly. _'Damn!'_ It said, its voice husky with lust. _'Now she's definitely something I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into!'_ It laughed deeply, as Shilo grabbed his hand.

_'Fuck no! Its the kid! Its Shilo, dammit!'_ His reasoning hissed, as he absentmindedly nodded, agreeing. _'Shes like...like a sister! A cousin!'_ He heard his feral side give a deep chuckle. _'A little incest never hurt anyone.'_ He shivered at how disturbed his mind could get.

With concern evident on her face, Shilo grasped his wrist, and pulled him to her room, sitting him on her bed._ 'Oh man! Shes setting the game up for us!'_ He inwardly growled, as he felt his leg twitch up and down, and his teeth grind together.

_'You know I'm gonna win this battle. You should just claim her now.'_ His feral side taunted with a husky growl, as he attempted to block it out with a controlling sutra.

_'She's like your sister! She's like your sister! She's like your sister!!'_

As soon as she'd sat him on her bed, she turned and stood at her drawer, digging around the stuff that sat on top. Graverobber gulped loudly, as he was suddenly presented a terrific view of her ass, as she bent over slightly, reaching for a bottle she'd dropped.

_'For the love of God, man! You either take her now, or Ill just have to take control by force!'_ Graverobber growled suddenly, not liking that idea at all! _'There aint no way in fucking hell Im letting that happen!'_

Seeming to have heard him growl, Shilo hurried over to him, and lowered her eyes to his. "Graverobber? Are you-" Shilo was suddenly cut off with a gasp, as he quickly and suddenly stood up, letting himself hover over her! She looked up at him with startled doe eyes, as he grabbed her shoulders, and let his black painted lips crash into her soft pink lips!

_'Thata boy!'_ His feral side laughed, as he furiously kissed her, letting them fall onto the bed, with her on top.

As his need for air became to great, Graverobber pulled his lips away from hers, breathing heavily and wildly, as he let his arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She looked down at him, shocked, with red cheeks, and puffed lips.

_'Take her! What are you waiting for! She hasn't killed you yet, so that's a good sign!'_ He ignored the voice, as Shilo's hands slipped from there place trapped at her side, as she reached up and cupped his face.

"Graverobber?" She whispered softly, her eyes burning with desire and confusion. He removed his arms from her waist, as he lowered her hands from his face, resting them onto his chest.

"Do me a favor kid," He whispered hoarsily, as Shilo lowered her head to his chest, nuzzling into him. "Put more clothes on around me. I don't think I can resist next time."

Shilo softly giggled into his chest, as he placed his hands on her back, sighing.

_'You can't resist her for long. Next time, its on.'_ With that last warning from his defeated feral, Graverobber gently rubbed Shilo's back, as the two drifted to sleep.

-----

**Kinda fluffy...I guess.**

**-Shrug- Enjoy and tell me what you think if ya want.**


End file.
